Interview:Thisispaper
After months of following their every step, counting days to the release of their next video and endless speculation about what they're up to, waiting is finally over. It's September 3rd, kin is out at last and iamamiwhoami talks to Thisispaper Magazine about challenges, attention to detail and the insignificance of idle talk. Interview ;Your background as a solo artist is radically different from what you're creating in iamamiwhoami now. What prompted such a turn in your career? :The change is probably more apparent from an external point of view. The idea of iamamiwhoami came to life before it began to take its form. There was a need of change and there were songs to start with. Using the visual element to communicate musically is very fulfilling for me. ;kin is very coherent in style. What was your attitude towards it when the iamamiwhoami project began? :I needed to create something in a form that can be held and cared for by the audience as they are part of the creation. The sounds of kin convey that. When iamamiwhoami started in early 2009 kin was not yet conceived as an idea. The process of developing kin ''started in August 2011. ;Did you have a plan of how the cooperation will run or were the videos/songs created as a natural, spontaneous outcome of various influences? :In general I have an idea of what each series will be like before we get to work, but the process of creating happens in real time. Each song and film is completed just before sharing. ;iamamiwhoami kicked off 3.5 years ago. It must have been a time of hard work, exploration and development of your aesthetic. Did you encounter any difficulties along the way? :The difficulties have been many. Part of the challenge is creating with little or no means. Then the motives to your creative ideas become very clear. And working in real time on a serial story preserves the communication with the audience that follows us. ;Have you ever wondered that the aim of your music project might have been uncovered for too long and you might have missed the right moment to reveal it? :The strive for aim is missing the now. In iamamiwhoami we follow the development of the project as it happens. It is what it is. ;Your videos are becoming more visually plain, legible and spacious. Is less more? :The story told determines the settings. The belief in need for purpose for each detail is something we value highly. Every detail might not be easily grasped at first glance, but there are many layers for those who wish to dig deeper. Even the simplest setting can have great meaning. Seeing the bigger picture. ;Do all the ''kin videos complement each other and tell one story? :Yes, they do. All episodes of kin, music and film, are parts of the unity of kin. One work made out of our components. ;Do you feel that you have already uncovered the entire plot or is it a beginning of something new? :It is an ongoing story constantly shaped by its surroundings. kin is a direct continuation of our previous works. So I will see where it will take me next. ;Did you have fun when you heard all of the media speculation about who is behind iamamiwhoami? :I was thinking that when the idle talk has settled what remains is the essence, which is our work. Category:Interview articles